Ham Ham Heroes: Terrox Defenders - Another world awaits
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: A fanfiction of Hamtaro mixed with Tenkai Knights and Brave Frontier. Hamtaro and Stan go into a shop and meet this old hamster and find these weird cards. They then get transported into this new world called Terrox and have to face the evil Shadow Hams.


Long ago, in another part of the universe, there is a small planet known as Terrox. But this isn't your average planet. This planet's main life forms were hamsters. Yes, hamsters, each of them all lived in peace and normal lives. Until one day, a great evil force name Ignus Nebula, evil dark hamster with massive black armor, demon wings, a large trident, and worn a mask to cover his face, took over and caused havoc and destruction with his army of Shadow Hams. The only ones that could stop him were five great heroes. The Duel Wielder, a hero with two swords and great stamina. The Beast Fighter, a hero with iron claws, who fought like a beast with great speed. The Gladiator, a hero with who wields a club with great strength. The Shinobi, a ninja with multiple weapons and excellent agility. Last but not least, the Paladin, a knight with his sword and shield. Not to mention, great courage and power when it came to leading the team. These five were known as the Terrox Defenders. The five hams join together and fought Nebula's army down to the last man. Once his army was defeated, the heroes sealed Nebula away by using the Sword of Sodius for eternity. Peace had now been restored. But now, the seal of Nebula has been broken and now he is back for revenge. With the Terrox Defenders time past, it time for new heroes to step up. Heroes that are from another planet known as Earth. Heroes of a...different sort. A very...very...very different sort.

**Ham Ham Heroes: Terrox Defenders - Another world awaits**

There is a black area filled with nothingness and darkness. It was the thoughts of a young hamster. In a flash, there was a bright red ball of light.

Mysterious Voice: Young one...

Young ham's voice: Who's...who's there?

Mysterious Voice: You're courage is needed. It's time to rise up.

Young ham's voice: Heke? What do you mean?

Mysterious Voice: There is something that you needed for. A quest that you must that someone like you is needed for.

Young ham's voice: Needed? A quest?

A bright light in the form of a card appeared.

Mysterious Voice: Touch the light and lets the path in front of you show.

The Young Ham reaches for the card and touches it. At the moment, a huge flash of light surrounded everything around him. The young ham open his eyes to see himself in his little hamster house from his cage. The young ham had an orange coat with a slash style on one side of his face as well as some front hair. This hamster's name was Hamtaro. Seems like Hamtaro has got up from what came be known as a dream.

Hamtaro: Whoa. What was all that about? What a weird dream?

While Hamtaro thinks about his weird dream, Hamtaro's owner, Laura, calls out to him.

Laura: Hamtaro? Are you up little guy?

Hamtaro: (thoughts) Hey Laura! How are you today?

Laura: Hope you slept well. I wish I could play with you, but I have to get ready for school.

Hamtaro: (thoughts) That's ok. This means I can have fun with the other ham hams.

Laura: I still have a few more months til summer break, so let's hope I can make it until then.

Kana: (from Outside) Laura! Are you ready?

Laura: (from window) Hang on! I'm coming right now. Well, I'll see you later Hamtaro.

With that said, Laura was on her way downstairs.

Hamtaro: Hmm...seems like Laura is ready for summer. I can't blame her since she's been so busy with school lately. Man, what was that dream I had? So bizaroo. (Hamtaro touches his forehead and notices his extra front hair.) First my voice gets deeper, now this extra fur on my forehead. Well, I don't mind it. Everyone seems to like it. Oh. I should get going as well.

So, Hamtaro opened his cage and went through the hole in the wall. Went out to the roof and slid down the pipe as usual and landed on the sleepy dog, Brandy's head.

Hamtaro: Morning Brandy!

Brandy does a long yawn in responds. Hamtaro took that as a hello and was on his way to the clubhouse. He quickly dashes to the park and from a few trees outside the clubhouse, was the ham hams. Boss, Oxnard, Bijou, Stan, Sandy, Cappy, Maxwell, Dexter, Howdy, Pashmina, Penelope, and Panda were all here.

Ham Hams: Hey Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Hey guys!

Boss: You're a little late, pal.

Oxnard: Yeah. We were going to plan to play.

Bijou: It's a good thing you made it in time.

Hamtaro: Glad I did.

Bijou blushed at Hamtaro's comment. (BTW, Hamtaro STILL doesn't know how Bijou feels about him.) Stan then walked over to Hamtaro.

Stan: Hey Hamtaro! How's it going bro?

Hamtaro: Sup Stan! (High Pawing him)

Stan: You know you can call me bro, man.

Hamtaro: Okay bro. So, what's do you guys want to do?

Sandy: We could like, play some soccer.

Cappy: Or play some ham and seek.

Maxwell: Perhaps we could go some place.

While the hams trying to figure out with to do, two other hams were behind them.

Mystery Ham 1: Hey! Let's ask them if they seen him.

Mystery Ham 2: Ugh. There's so many of them. Do we have to?

Mystery Ham 1: Come on. They look nice enough.

Mystery Ham 2: Fine.

Pashmina: We could always go by the lake.

Penelope: That sounds like fun. (Yes, Penelope talks in this.)

Howdy: I agree.

Dexter: I agree more.

Howdy: Why you...

Mystery Ham 1: Umm...excuse me.

Ham Hams: Heke?

The Ham Hams turn around and see two hamsters they have never seen before. One of the hamsters was a pure silver color with a crazy rocking hairdo. The other was Black and had front hair with a hint of blue that covered his right eye.

Silver Ham: We're looking for our friend. Have you guys seen a brown ham with a Mohawk?

Boss: Sorry. We haven't seen anyone like that?

Black Ham: *sign* Where did he go?

Mysterious Voice: You guys know it's cheating to ask for help.

The hams all hear that voice and looked up at a tree and see that a hamster that fit the other hams description.

Brown Ham: How can you play ham and seek when you need help from some random strangers.

Silver Ham: First off bro, we didn't agree to play yet.

Black Ham: Second, you left before we got to pick who it was.

Brown Ham: Gah! I...totally did that, did I?

Black Ham: Just get down.

Brown Ham: Yeah! Hold your se...

As he says that, he trips and falls off the branch landing on a pile of leaves.

Silver and Black Hams: Woah! Bro!

Ham Hams: Ah!

Hamtaro: Come on. Let's see if he's ok.

The hams all ran to the bush where the brown ham fell in to see if he was alright.

Silver Ham: Hey. You ok broham?

Black Ham: Say something man.

The brown ham popped out of the leaves.

Brown Ham: WOOOOO! Stick the landing.

Silver Ham: Haha!

Black Ham: Figures. You can be such an idiot sometimes.

Brown Ham: Haha!

The ham hams start to laugh as well.

Hamtaro: So, who are you guys?

Boss: Yeah. I don't think I've seen you guys around.

Black Ham: That's because this is the first time we've been here.

Silver Ham: We're here because a friend of our told us to come here.

Brown Ham: This place is pretty good.

Hamtaro: Yeah! We we're here all the time.

Stan: You guys seem ok.

Sandy: Yeah! You three should like, hang out with us.

Silver Ham: We would like to, but um...

Black Ham: The three us had something to do.

Brown Ham: Huh? Oh that's right. The thing at the mall.

Hamtaro: Heke? Thing at the mall?

Pashmina: What mall?

Silver Ham: The Acorn Mall. It's a place the three of us go all the time.

Brown Ham: Great mercs, awesome hams, excellent food, all in one place.

Oxnard: Did you say food?

Black Ham: Come on brohams. We got to get going.

Silver Ham: Right. We'll see you hams.

Hamtaro: Hold on. Where is this mall?

Silver Ham: Umm...I know.

The Silver Ham got a pencil and paper and quickly drew out a map for the hams.

Silver Ham: Here's a map. This will so you where to go.

The hams all look at the map and are surprised to see someone make a map so quickly and described.

Maxwell: Woah! This map is so detail.

Stan: I know and he made it so fast.

Hamtaro: Thanks you g...

As Hamtaro was about to thank them, the 3 hams were already own their way.

Silver Ham: See ya!

Hamtaro: Hold on. What're your guys' names?

The Silver Ham stopped running for a moment.

Silver Ham: If we meet each other again, then we'll tell you.

With that said, the Silver Ham went back to running with his friends.

Hamtaro: Huh. Meet each other again?

Stan: I'm sure we'll run into them again.

Hamtaro: Yeah. You're right.

As the hams look at the map leading to the Acorn Mall. Let's go back to the three ham hams. The Black Ham starts seeing images of two of the hams.

Black Ham: Hmm...

Brown Ham: What is it bro?

Black Ham: That Red Ham and the guy with the tiger stripes...

Silver Ham: What about them?

Black Ham: Heh. Sometimes tell me that we're going to have a few run-ins with those two.

Brown Ham: Hmm. Wonder if you're right.

Silver Ham: I bet you are right.

Going back to the ham hams, they follow the map more leading them to a small corner in town. But they didn't see any mall.

Hamtaro: Umm...the mall should be right at this corner.

Bijou: But I don't see one.

Maxwell: Maybe we read the map wrong.

Boss: Or those hams gave us a false map.

Stan: Hold on. Maybe we just need to look at the area better.

The hams look around more until Penelope spots something.

Penelope: Look. (Pointing at a small entrance way.)

Panda: An entrance.

Pashmina: That must be it.

Hamtaro: Nice work Penelope (Pats Penelope's head) Okay. Let's go.

All the hams go into the entrance and walking forward in a dark pathway for a while. After a bit walking, they find they go into a bright light in the entrance and there it was. The Acorn Mall. It was huge many stores and tons of hams of different colors getting the stuff they wanted.

Ham Hams: Whooooooooaaaa!

Hamtaro: So this is Acorn Mall?

Boss: Livelier than I thought.

Bijou: Look at all the stores.

Pashmina: All the hamsters.

Oxnard: (Smells some interesting food.) Look at all the food.

Hamtaro: Haha! Still have food on your mind Oxnard.

Stan: I can't blame him. (Notices the mall map) Hey! Check out the directory.

The hams all look at the directory and sawed the entire store they could check out and where they were.

Panda: So many stores. They even have a Tool Store.

Cappy: I see a place with hats. I wonder how many do they have?

Maxwell: A book store. My interest has peak.

Stan: Seems like we all want to go to different stores. I suggest we all go on our own and meet each other later.

Hamtaro: Sounds like a plan to me.

Sandy: Hold on. What do you want to do?

Stan: I need a new board and the Skateboard Store is calling my name.

Sandy: Huh? Wait. Don't you want to like, flirt with girls?

Stan: Unless that's the name of the board, getting a new board is the only thing that matters to me right now.

Sandy: But um...

Stan: (Pushes Sandy to the girls) Come on. I'll be fine. Hang with your girls or look at clothes or something.

Bijou: Stan's right. There is a ribbon store I would like to check out.

Pashmina: You should come too.

Penelope: Please. Please.

Sandy: Okay.

Stan: So it's agreed. We'll all meet up in the entrance when everyone is ready to go.

The hams all nodding agreeing with Stan and were on their different way. Stan went to get himself a new board. Maxwell was at the book store looking at each of the book. Dexter and Howdy challenge each other in the arcade for a while. They kept tying. The girls went to all the clothing stores. Cappy was awing over the hats in the hat store. Boss was with him. Oxnard went to the food court trying waaaaay too many samples of the food. Panda wanted to look for some new tools. Hamtaro he just spend most of his time look at each store. Hamtaro like the mall, but he didn't know which place that he would like to check out most. As he walks, he happens to hear a voice.

Voice: Ter...rox...

Hamtaro: Heke? What was that? (Looks left and right)

Voice: Ter...rox...

Hamtaro: Terrox? What's that? Some kind of hamster treats.

Hamtaro looks around some more and spots this floating orb of light.

Hamtaro: Whoa! What's that?

Hamtaro follows the light orb, but loses sight of it.

Hamtaro: Where did it go?

Stan, carrying his new board, notices his friend looking around.

Stan: Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Stan.

Stan: Are you looking for something?

Hamtaro: Did you happen to see this...ball of light?

Stan: Ball of light?

Hamtaro: Yeah. It was floating somewhere around here.

Stan: You sure you weren't hearing things?

Hamtaro: Maybe. I don't know. But was also hearing some weird voice.

As Hamtaro talk, Stan also notice the ball of light. This gave Stan a surprise.

Stan: WHOA!

Hamtaro: What?

Stan: I sawed that floating ball thing you were talking about.

Hamtaro: REALLY?

Stan: It went over there. (Putting at a direction)

Hamtaro: Come on. Let's forward it.

So Hamtaro and Stan both follow the orb of light. The next thing they know, it leads them to this nick knack shop.

Hamtaro: It led us here?

Stan: What kind of store is that?

Hamtaro: Come on bro. Let's go in.

Stan: I'm not so sure, man.

Hamtaro: Come on. Don't be a wimp.

Stan: Hey. I'm no wimp.

Hamtaro: (smirk) Prove it then.

Stan: Jeez! When did you get so pushy?

Hamtaro: Same time the voice got lower.

Stan and Hamtaro both open the door and head into the shop. The shop had a LOT of cool nick knacks. Toys, books, little games, and other novelties.

Stan: Whoa check out all this cool stuff.

Hamtaro: Yeah. But it looks like we are the only guys here.

Hamtaro then look at this glass case that happens to have two weird cards. Both of them were black on side and had an interesting grid like pattern on the other side.

Hamtaro: Hey Stan. Check out these two cards.

Stan: Huh.

Stan went over to the case and saw the cards. For some reason, it felt like the cards were calling out to Hamtaro and Stan. Then some from behind call out to them.

Voice: Hello young ones.

Hamtaro and Stan: BWAAAAAA!

Hamtaro and Stan turn around to see an old have with grey fur and a beard. He looked similar to Elder ham, but no cane and a longer beard.

Old Grey Ham: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Hamtaro: It's alright sir.

Stan: I swear. We didn't touch anything.

Old Gray Ham: Don't worry. I'm the owner of this shop. My name is Weisser. But everyone calls me Mr. Grey. On the count of my grey fur.

Hamtaro: Okay Mr. Grey.

Stan: You got some shop here. So much junk.

Mr. Grey: One ham's junk is another ham's treasure as they say. Hams come to my shop and find something that calls out to them all the time.

Hamtaro: (thoughts) Calls...out to them.

Mr. Grey: Did you two find something?

Hamtaro: Umm...yeah actually. Those cards you have over there.

Mr. Grey: Ah yes. Would you two like a closer look at them?

Hamtaro and Stan nodded their heads. Weisser went to the back of the case and got the two cards and gave them to Hamtaro and Stan. Hamtaro's card had red lines while Stan's card had yellow lines.

Stan: Hmm...these cards aren't really much, but...

Hamtaro: ...it feels like it's calling to us.

At that moment, for a split second, both cards flash a small light.

Hamtaro and Stan: OH!

Mr. Grey: Is something wrong?

Hamtaro: My card. I think just flashed for a second.

Stan: Mine too.

Mr. Grey: Hmm...interesting.

Hamtaro: It was kinda cool.

Mr. Grey: So, do you boys like the cards.

Hamtaro: Yeah.

Stan: They are kinda cool.

Mr. Grey: In that case, you boys can keep them.

Hamtaro: Really?

Stan: Thanks a lot, old dude. Uh... I mean Mr. Grey.

Mr. Grey: Don't worry about calling me old. I know I'm ancient.

Hamtaro and Stan laugh a bit on his comment.

Hamtaro: Stan, we better get going.

Stan: Right. The others might be waiting for us.

Hamtaro: Well, see ya Mr. Grey.

Mr. Grey: Sure thing Hamtaro and Stan. I'm sure we'll see each other again real soon.

With that said, Hamtaro and Stan went out the door of Mr. Grey's shop.

Stan: You know for an old guy, he's pretty cool.

Hamtaro: Yeah. WAIT! He called us Hamtaro and Stan. How did he know names?

Stan: Hmm...I wouldn't worry about it. Let's go to the others.

So Hamtaro and Stan went to the entrance where everyone else was waiting for them. Some of them had a few new items at hand. All of them were ready to go. So they left the mall and talk about their day.

Boss: I got to say, that was some mall.

Cappy: I wished we knew about it sooner.

While everyone is talking, Hamtaro still has thoughts in his mind.

Bijou: Hamtaro. Is something wrong?

Hamtaro: No. It's just that this store that Stan and I went in, the guy knew our names without us telling him.

Bijou: Really?

Stan: I still wouldn't worry about. It's not like we aren't well known. Maybe he heard about us and knew it was us because we fit the description.

Hamtaro: Maybe you're right.

Stan: At least we got these cool looking cards.

Stan noticed that it was getting late sense the sun was close to the setting position.

Stan: It's starting to get late. So see you guys later.

Stan gets on his new skateboard that was yellow with brown tiger stripes like him and skated off. Everyone else wave goodbye to him.

Hamtaro: See ya, Stan.

Maxwell: It seems like Stan is finally getting better.

Sandy: Yeah. It makes me happy that he is.

Maxwell: I mean he hasn't been the same since Fl...

Sandy: Stan says he doesn't want to talk about. Even if he's not here now, I don't want to talk about it either.

Maxwell: Right. Sorry.

Something in the past recently happen to Stan. Remembering that time made all the hams feel sad for him.

Pashmina: Poor guy.

Hamtaro: Come on guy. Stan wouldn't want you to feel bad for him. So be cheerful.

Boss: Hamtaro right.

Oxnard: I agree.

Bijou: You're always so full of happiness Hamtaro.

Boss: Hey. I'm full of happiness too, Bijou.

Hamtaro: Alright. See you guys tomorrow.

The hams said goodbye and all went to their homes. Hamtaro went back into his cage and lay down on his back holding his card.

Hamtaro: This is some weird card. I swear that it was glowing at one point.

As he looks at the card, he then flashes back to his dream this morning with the bright light.

Hamtaro: Hang on. Was this like the card that I sawed in my dream? Hmm...

Later, night time falls and Laura said goodnight to Hamtaro and went to bed. Hamtaro went to sleep as well. As he sleeps, the card that he got from Mr. Grey starts glowing a red light. Hamtaro starts having this weird dream. In the dream, he has on light blue armor, part of a knight helmet, a sword with a red handle and a shield with a white cross. He was also fighting an evil ham with black armor.

Evil ham: Hahaha! Do you really think you can stop me?

Hamtaro: I don't know until I try. I'm not going to let you do what you want.

The two hams clash at each other more and more.

Evil ham: You're a fool. You will fall just like some many before you.

Hamtaro: Grrrr...I won't back down.

Evil ham: Then be gone. Just like the rest of them.

The Evil ham summons a big ball of dark energy and throws it at Hamtaro. Hamtaro tries to block it with his shield, but the blast was too powerful. All he could do was scream.

Hamtaro: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then Hamtaro woke up from the dream freaked out. His card stopped glowing.

Hamtaro: Huff...huff...What was all that?

That's the second weird dream Hamtaro has had in two times. It was still nighttime so Hamtaro tried not to worry about his dream and go back to sleep. But with a dream like that, it was going to be hard. It was the next morning and Laura had already got up and went to school. Hamtaro realized he had to get going as well. He took the card he got from the shop yesterday, got out his cage and made his way to the clubhouse. Everyone else was already there. Including Stan who was laying back on a chair looking like he was also napping.

Hamtaro: Hey guys!

Oxnard: Hey Hamtaro.

Boss: You're later than usual.

Hamtaro: Sorry. I had a weird dream.

Bijou: What's kind of dream?

Hamtaro: Well, I didn't know where I was, but I did had this cool armor on and a sword and shield. Also I was fighting this evil hamster with all this black armor and this trident thing and...

Stan: BWAAAAAAA!

Hearing about Hamtaro's dream make Stan freaking out and fall of his chair.

Sandy: Stan. Are you ok?

Stan: (Gets up using the table.) Wha...what did you say?

Stan then walks on the table and dashes to Hamtaro and starts shaking him for more details.

Stan: ARE YOU SERIOUS? A BLACK ARMOR HAM...WITH A TRIDENT...THAT'S WHAT YOU SAWED?

Hamtaro: (getting dizzy) Woah...oah...take...it...easy...Stan.

Sandy: Stan. Quit shaking Hamtaro.

Stan: (Lets go) Oh, sorry man.

Hamtaro tries to regain his posture.

Stan: Anyway, you said that you fought a ham with Black Armor and a trident, right?

Hamtaro: Yeah...

Stan: Did he also had red glowing eyes, bat wings, and seem very evil?

Hamtaro is shocked that Stan guessed that stuff before he told him.

Hamtaro: How...did you know that?

Stan then steps back.

Stan: No way man. No way.

Sandy: Stan? What's wrong?

Stan: You are not gonna believe this, but...I HAD THE EXACT SAME DREAM LAST NIGHT.

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Stan: It's true. Only in my dream I fought the guy with these Tiger-Like Iron Claws as well as wear some weird clothes. It was actually kinda cool. Until I got blasted by a dark energy ball.

Hamtaro: The same thing happened to me.

Boss: Hold on. You telling me that you BOTH had the same dream?

Maxwell: This is uncanny.

Oxnard: None of us had the same dream, right?

Everyone who wasn't Hamtaro and Stan shook their heads.

Sandy: Then how come Stan and Hamtaro like, had the same dream.

Maxwell: I wish I knew.

Everyone thought deeply. Then Hamtaro had an idea.

Hamtaro: Wait. Maybe it's those cards.

Hamtaro and Stan both took out the cards they had yesterday.

Stan: You think that they are trying to mess with our heads?

Maxwell: It would seem that way.

Stan: Ok. Time for some recon. Let's go to that old dude shop again and see what the deal is?

Hamtaro nodded his head.

Bijou: We're coming too.

Boss: Yeah. We need to know more about this guy.

So the ham hams went out of the clubhouse and went back to the Acorn Mall and Weisser's Nick Knack Shop. The other hams seem unsure about going in.

Oxnard: This store seems a little creepy. You sure we should go in.

Stan: Come on Ox. Don't be a wuss.

Hamtaro: I said the same to you yesterday.

Stan: (angry) Hey. I still went in.

After some laughing they all went into the shop. But no one but themselves was in. Not even Mr. Grey.

Hamtaro: Mr. Grey? Are you in here?

Oxnard: Maybe he went to lunch.

Howdy: But it's still close to breakfast time.

Boss: Let's look around for him.

Everyone nodded and agreed and looked around the store. Still no sign of him, but they did like some of his stuff. Maxwell enjoyed looking at some the books he had.

Maxwell: My oh my. I didn't know some of these books were still available.

Stan: Focus Max. We need to find the old dude, Mr. Grey.

Hamtaro calls out to everyone.

Hamtaro: Guys! I found a door!

Everyone goes to the door Hamtaro found.

Bijou: Do we have to go in?

Hamtaro: Seems that way.

Stan: Well, we made it this far. Let's keep going.

Hamtaro opening the door revealing a downstairs area. The hams all go down wondering where it might lead them. They all go down to found this huge room with a weird machine.

Ham Hams: WHOOOOOAAAA!

Stan: Dudes! Check out this thing.

Hamtaro: What is it?

Maxwell: It may be a generator of some sort. I'm not sure myself.

Dexter: It is pretty weird that a machine like this is in a store like this.

Howdy: You can say that again.

While they talked, Hamtaro and Stan's card glowed brightly with red and yellow lights.

Penelope: Ah!

Bijou: Hamtaro! Stan! You're cards!

Hamtaro and Stan: Huh?

Hamtaro and Stan got their calls out and notice the huge glowing. They are both in shock and awe. Their friends stared that them and all of sudden, both Hamtaro and Stan flashed for a quick few split seconds looking like they were wearing armor and gear.

Ham Hams: Woah!

Hamtaro: What's wrong?

Cappy: For a second...

Boss:...you guys looked...

Stan: Don't worry about it. Let's get a closer look at that machine.

Stan walks close to the machine with Hamtaro following leaving the others to wonder what they just sawed. Hamtaro and Stan both step on to some pad.

Stan: What's this thing suppose to do, anyway?

Hamtaro: Maybe it's just a big night light.

Stan: (with sweat drop) Really, bro?

At that moment, all the sudden, the machine activated and turned on.

Hamtaro and Stan: Uh oh!

Sandy: What did you guys do?

Stan: Nothing. I swear.

On the pad, a pole came up beside Hamtaro and Stan and their card both floated up and went into the slot of the pole. Then the pole went down. Next thing Hamtaro and Stan knew, a huge flash of light surrounded them and they started to pixalize.

Hamtaro: What's happening to us?

Stan: I don't know. This never happened to us.

Hamtaro: Will we be ok?

Stan: Again. I don't know. This has never happened to us.

The two feared for themselves as they get completely pixalized, with their friends being blinded by the light to know what was happening.

Bijou: What is going on?

Boss: It's too bright to see anything.

After a while, the flash of light stopped. But Hamtaro and Stan were nowhere to be found.

Bijou: Hamtaro?

Sandy: Stan?

The Hams: They're gone.

Hamtaro and Stan weren't there anymore. They were just...gone. But where to? Hamtaro woke up but sawed nothing but darkness.

Hamtaro: Where am I?

Voice: Young one. It's time to rise.

Hamtaro: Wait! You're that voice from the dream.

Voice: No time to explain. You are needed. Repeat after me. Paladin core, Activate!

Hamtaro: O...kay. Paladin core, ACTIVATE!

A bright light took over Hamtaro and the next thing he knew he was wearing armor. The same armor he had in his dream.

Hamtaro: Woah! Armor? Just like in my dream.

Hamtaro then look at his surroundings. It looks like he was in some sort of castle. A more up to date castle.

Hamtaro: (freaked) Wait! Where am I? What's going on? How I did I get here?

Voice: You are in Nebula's Fortress on the planet Terrox.

Hamtaro: Terrox? WAIT! I'M ON ANOTHER PLANET?

Voice: That is correct.

Hamtaro: Hold on. How did I get here? The machine?

Voice: Seems like you have a few questions.

Hamtaro: More like a thousand. Can you answer some for me?

Voice: To put it simple. My name is Sol. I'm one of the guardians of this world. You Hamtaro, have been chosen to become one of the Terrox Defenders, the Paladin.

Hamtaro: Chosen? The Paladin?

Sol: Your friend, Stan, is also here. He has been chosen by us to become the Beast Fighter.

Hamtaro: Stan's here too. Where is he?

Voice: In another part of this fortress.

Hamtaro: Then I had to find him. I'll ask more questions later. Right now I have to find my friend.

Sol: Wise choice, since the Shadow Hams are probably coming this way.

Hamtaro: Shadow Hams?

Sol: They were created by Ignus to serve them. Their main purpose now will be to destroy you.

Hamtaro: Well that's not good. I better move it. Can you lead me to Stan?

Sol: Yes.

Hamtaro: Then let's get going.

Hamtaro busted open the door and quickly moved to find Stan. Sol tells him to go left, right and forward times. Then he tells Hamtaro to stop at a door.

Sol: Your friend should be in here.

Hamtaro: Alright.

Hamtaro then kicks open the door to find a room with a big yellow sphere.

Hamtaro: Stan? Are you in here?

Stan's voice: Hamtaro? Is that you?

Hamtaro: Wait? Are you this sphere thing?

Stan's voice: I don't know what's going on. I do feel kinda weird.

Sol: Calm down.

Stan: Who...who's that?

Sol: My name is Sol. Now Stan, repeat after me. Beast Fighter core, activate!

Stan: Hold on. What's going on?

Hamtaro: Come on Stan. Trust him.

Stan: If you say so. Beast Fighter core, ACTIVATE!

Stan broke free from the sphere and Stan had on a metal chest plate, some pads and a headband.

Stan: Woah! AWESOME!

Stan then notices Hamtaro's new armor.

Stan: Hamtaro? Is that you, man? Nice armor.( gives a thumbs up)

Hamtaro: Thanks! But no time for that. We have to get going.

Stan: Where are we anyway?

Hamtaro: We're in another planet named Terrox.

Stan:...ANOTHER PLANET!? SERIOUSLY!?

Hamtaro: I'm still believing things myself. But we have to leave before...

At that moment, dark bodies with soulless red eyes appear.

Stan: Umm...what are they?

Hamtaro: I'm guessing that these are the Shadow Hams Sol warned me about.

The Shadow Hams started to attack Hamtaro and Stan with dark blasts.

Hamtaro and Stan: GAAAAAHHHHHH!

Stan: What are we suppose to do?

Sol: Get out your cards.

Hamtaro and Stan: Huh?

Sol: Summon your weapons.

Hamtaro and Stan: Got it.

Hamtaro and Stan took out their card and called out their weapons which appeared and they grabbed them.

Hamtaro: Holy Sword and Shield!

Stan: Iron Tiger Claws! Hey! These are...

Hamtaro: The weapons from our dreams. Well let's use them to take this guys out.

Stan: I'm with you, pal.

Hamtaro and Stan charged at the Shadow Hams. Hamtaro swung his sword and Stan slash with claws. Most of them went down in one hit. Some they to blast at them some more. Hamtaro used his Shield and Stan used his claws to guard.

Hamtaro: They're pretty tough.

Stan: Let's try this.

Stan pushed a trigger from his weapon and his claws shot out energy dart at the energy doing massive damage, taking most of the Shadow Hams out.

Stan: Dude...these things are sweet.

Hamtaro: Nice job, bro.

A few more Shadow Hams show up.

Stan: They keep coming.

Hamtaro: Then we'll keep fighting.

Hamtaro jumped up raised his blade and did a power slash taking the rest of them out.

Hamtaro: Huh. That wasn't so bad.

Stan: Way to go man. (Pats him on the back)

Hamtaro: Thanks! Now let's gorush out of here.

Hamtaro and Stan ran quickly to try to find the exit. While running, Stan had a few question for Hamtaro.

Stan: So, are the others here?

Hamtaro: No. It's just the two of us.

Stan: It must be because of those cards that we have.

Hamtaro: Seem like it. But I think it's more than that.

Stan: What do you mean?

Sol: Like I said to you friend, you have been chosen to be this planet's defenders. To take over from the last Terrox Defenders.

Stan: This is still a lot to take in at once, invisible voice guy.

Sol: My name is Sol. A guardian of Terrox.

Stan: If you are a guardian, then should you...

Hamtaro: Uh oh.

The two stop to see that more Shadow Hams are in front of them.

Stan: More of them?

Hamtaro: Then we'll have to fight through them.

Meanwhile, while Stan and Hamtaro were still battling in Terrox, their friends were still wondering where they are.

Boss: Seriously. Where did the two of them go?

Sandy: You don't think they're...gone gone, do you?

Bijou: No way! They can't be. I won't allow it!

Maxwell: Looking closer at this machine, I think it's some kind of teleporter.

Sandy: You mean it like, took them somewhere else.

Maxwell: Seems that way.

Cappy: Wow a teleporter. That's kinda of cool.

Panda: If it is a teleporter, where did it take them?

Maxwell: I wish I knew.

Boss: Maybe if we destroy this thing it will bring 'em back.

Boss got out his pickaxe to try to smash the machine. But Dexter and Howdy hold them back.

Howdy: Hold your horses, Boss.

Dexter: If you break the machine, Hamtaro and Stan may not be able to come back.

Boss: So we just wait here.

Oxnard: Seems that way.

Pashmina: Look wherever Hamtaro and Stan are, I'm sure they are ok.

Going back to Terrox, Hamtaro and Stan have their paws full with fighting Shadow Hams.

Stan: We are NOT ok! We are NOT ok!

Hamtaro: This is getting tiresome. We need to get out of here.

Sol: On your left corridor, there is an way outside, but...

Hamtaro: Well, let's take it.

Hamtaro and Stan dash to the left corridor and happen to see some light from outside.

Hamtaro: There is our way out.

Stan: Let's move it.

Sol: Yes, but you two should know...

Before Sol could finish, Hamtaro and Stan ran to the area and jump...only to find out that the fortress was...more 60 floors and sadly, they were not on the first floor.

Sol:...That you are up several stories high.

Hamtaro and Stan: (sweat drops) Oh no!

The two hams drop to what seems like their doom.

Hamtaro and Stan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stan: SERIOUSLY. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US SOONER.

Hamtaro: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?

Sol: Get out your cards and activate your Ham Gliders.

Hamtaro and Stan: ACTIVATING HAM GLIDERS!

Hang Glider appeared on Hamtaro and Stan back and they use them to glide safely in the air.

Stan: WOOOO! That was a close call.

Hamtaro: You can say that again.

Hamtaro and Stan landed on the ground.

Hamtaro and Stan: Thank you Ham Gliders.

Sol: You are welcome for that.

Hamtaro:*huff* At least we got away from those Shadow Hams.

Seemed that way, but when Hamtaro said that, more Shadow Hams showed up.

Hamtaro: Spoke too soon?

Stan: Spoke too soon.

Hamtaro and Stan: Run!

Hamtaro and Stan ran and ran, but they were starting get tired. The Shadow hams were right behind them. Not only that, they see large tanks in front of them.

Hamtaro: Don't tell me they have tanks too?

Stan: I think we're goners.

The tanks fire, but to Hamtaro and Stan surprised the tanks didn't shoot at them, but at the Shadow Hams. Taking them all out.

Hamtaro: Huh?

Stan: Umm...are those tanks on our side?

Then an ham of blue fur and armor came out of one of the tanks.

Blue Ham: That armor. Those weapons. Are you...the new Terrox Defenders? The Paladin and the Beast Fighter?

Hamtaro: Umm...I guess you can call us that.

Stan: Are names are really Stan and Hamtaro.

Blue Ham: So it's true. I'm and commander Hyanon. I lead this army of warriors to take on Ignus Nebula's forces.

Hamtaro: Ignus?

Stan: That guys in the Black Armor?

Hyanon: Correct! But now that you are here, you can help us take his forces and defeat him once and for all. Victory for Terrox!

All the soldiers cheered for Hamtaro and Stan.

Stan: Guess we are kind of big shots in this world. Right, Paladin Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Just don't get a big head, Beast Fighter Stan.

Stan: Wait? Did he mention fighting against the ham from our dreams.

Hamtaro: Oh boy. This might be a backdrop to this thing.

Hamtaro and Stan look up to the sky and realized something.

Hamtaro: Hold on. How do we get back home?

Hamtaro and Stan's card started going again.

Stan: Our cards...

Hamtaro: What are they...

Hamtaro and Stan: Woah!

A large flash of light surrounded Hamtaro and Stan and transported them out of Terrox.

Hyanon: They may have to leave now, but I know they will be back to join us in this fight.

Going back to the other hams in the shop, The machine starts activating again.

Bijou: Huh? The machine!

Boss: Everyone step back.

Everyone did what Boss said about stepping away from the machine. As they did, a huge light emitted from the machine like before. When it stops, there the two of them were. Hamtaro and Stan were back on Earth. Everyone sawed their two friends who were a little star struck and confused from what happened.

Stan: Are we...

Hamtaro: We're back here.

Bijou: Hamtaro!

Sandy: Stan!

Bijou went over to hug Hamtaro and Sandy did the same for Stan. The other walked over to them too. Hamtaro and Stan were still shocked with what just happened.

Boss: What happened to you two?

Pashmina: Where have you guys been?

Oxnard: Did you guys get hungry?

Hamtaro: That...

Stan: Was...

Hamtaro and Stan: AWESOME!

The other hams: Huh?

Hamtaro: You guys won't believe this.

Stan: The two of us got transported to another world.

Hamtaro: And there were these evil shadow hams.

Stan: Which the two of us had to fight.

Hamtaro: Then we had this armor and weapons.

Stan: Exactly like the ones in our dreams.

Hamtaro and Stan: It...was...awesome.

Boss: Woah! All those happen to you today?

Sandy: It sounds like, really dangerous.

Stan: It kinda was.

Bijou: At least you two are ok.

Just then, Hamtaro and Stan's cards started glowing again.

Hamtaro: Stan, our cards.

Stan: What now?

The cards went from being blank to them. Hamtaro's card change to have an image of him in his Paladin Armor slashing his with an red circle on the left corner saying Ham Ham Power. Stan's card change to him in his Beast Fighter gear and slashing with his Tiger Claws and an yellow circle on the left corner saying Ham Ham Speed.

Hamtaro: They changed...to us.

Stan: So cool.

Other hams: Woah.

Hamtaro: Hey Stan. Do you think all of that stuff was really for real?

Stan: Maybe it was all just some awesome virtual video game and it all seemed real.

They were thinking that, until the surrounding change around everyone. It looks like there were in space and they looked up and sawed a planet that wasn't Earth, but Terrox.

Hamtaro: Umm...Stan?

Stan: Yeeeeeeah?

Hamtaro: Something times me all that stuff WAS real.

Stan: What did we get ourselves into?

Meanwhile back in Ignus Nebula's Fortress, Ignus hears the news of Hamtaro and Stan's actions.

Ignus: So, the guardians decide to bring new Terrox Defenders to try to stop me? Haha. Figures that they would. So all five of them our here now? No matter. They won't getting in my way of conquering this world. Soon, everything will be mine. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**The End**

**Next Time : The Path we Choose to Follow**


End file.
